kickstart my heart
by Guardian of the crystal
Summary: Rodrick never pays attention in school, at home or in life, but can the new girl at school help with that. RodrickXOC
1. Chapter 1

Rodrick was in math class tapping on his leg to the beat of his music. He'd just get his dad to do the homework later, wasn't like he care really he didn't want to be there. Looking up he stopped hid tap, there was a girl at the front of the class, he'd not seen her before so she must be new. She was tall, about as tall as him or just a little smaller, she had pale skin almost paper white, black hair streaked with blue and purple, and had bright blue eyes, her left ear could be seen from behind her hair, it was covered in piercings, her lip was pierced as well, she was wearing a denim mini skirt that just passed her bum, with a black vest top on and black biker boots.

Turning his music down so that he could hear what was being said, he saw her looking around the room before waiting for the teacher to turn his back and putting an earphone into her ear, when the teacher turned back he gave her the books that she would need and told her to sit down.

She walked slowly to the back of the class where the only free seat was next to Rodrick. Placing her bag on the floor she fell into her seat muttering. Now that see was nearer he could see the necklace, she wore a padlock around her throat with a ring in the loop of it.

"Hey, do I have to do anything" She whispered to him

"No not really" Rodrick whispered back, he didn't know why he was whispering it wasn't like they would get in trouble

"Great, my names Vikki, what's yours" Vikki smiled the ring in her lip moving as she did so

"The name's Rodrick"

"Nice to meet you Rodrick" Vikki smiled again before looking at the front of the class.

Rodrick spent most of the class looking at Vikki out of the corner of his eye so she wouldn't see. Just before the bell rang the teacher told Rodrick and Vikki to go to the front of the class. So when the bell rang they walked to the front, Rodrick dragging his feet behind Vikki's boots clumping on the floor

"Right, Vikki because you're new here you'll have someone to help you catch up on class work. This is where Rodrick comes in he's falling behind and needs someone to help him, we've got your records from your last school so we know that you'll be good for this and it will give you extra credit" The teacher smiled at the 2 in front of him.

"Sure sir, I'm free every night but Wednesday's, that's when my band practices" Vikki twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she thought. Which made Rodrick watch her more.

"Yeah, that okay. Wednesday's I'm busy too with my band" Rodrick told her

"Okay you can both go now" The teacher told them.

They turned and left, but not before Rodrick got a text from his mother, asking if he could pick his little brother up from school because she'd be working late and didn't want him walking home.

It was the end of the day, Rodrick hadn't seen Vikki since first lesson, just after he'd got the text from his mom Vikki had given him her number and told him to ring her when he wanted to get her get caught up, and had walked down the corridor her biker boots thumping when they hit the floor. Climbing into his van he turned the radio on and waited for the car park to empty out a bit, just as he was about to pull out a motorbike drove past, he'd never seen a motorbike in the school before. He wondered whose it was. Until he was the mini skirts and the biker boots, and realised that it was Vikki. She was the strangest girl he knew, but he did like her. Pulling out he drove to his kid brothers school, just as it started to rain.

When he got the school there stood Greg, and he's little friend were stood outside the school getting wet he pulled up, just in time to see a black motorbike pull up near them and a girl run up to it pulling a helmet on.

"Greg get in" Rodrick shouted through the window, watching the girls on the motorbike.

"Can you give Rowley a lift?" Greg asked pulling the door open

"Sure but only this once" Rodrick snarled still watching the girls on the motorbike. They looked like they had a problem

"Hey Greg it's Sakura" Rowley smiled pointing at the younger girl

"Oh the new girl, and whose that with her?" Greg asked looking out of the window

"must be that big sister she told up about" Rowley replied

Rodrick opened the drivers door and walked over to the 2 girls

"Hey Vikki, Got a problem?" He asked

"Hey, yeah my bike just stopped and won't start again, I need to get Sakura home before she gets a cold" Vikki smiled at him

"I could give you a lift if you want" Rodrick said trying not to look at her, the rain had made her vest top cling to her body more

"You would thanks." Vikki said taking her helmet off and shaking her head to make her hair fall back into place

"Vik what's happening" Sakura asked

"This guy goes to school with me, he's going to give us a lift" Vikki smiled at her younger sister "Go wait in the van okay"

"You go in the van too, I'll put your bike in the back" Rodrick said

"No, It's my bike it'll only take a second or 2" and with that she wheeled the bike over to the van. Rodrick followed and opened the door for her

"Move baby hippo" he shouted at Rowley

"Hey be nice" Vikki said, "But could you move please so we can get my bike in" She asked Rowley who moved quickly

Soon after they set off again, the 2 girls in the back on both sides of the bike so it wouldn't fall over, Greg sat in the front and Rowley sat in the back too.

"Um Rodrick, it's Wednesday and my band'll be at mine soon so could you hurry up" Vikki asked fiddling with her lip ring

"Yeah sure" Rodrick said putting his foot down a bit more, Greg looked at him

"What you little twerp?"  
"Nothing" Greg quickly looked out of the window.

With Vikki giving directions they soon arrived at her house, just in time to see a big black van pull up

"Crap their early, they're never early" Vikki muttered pulling herself up

Once she and Sakura had climbed out and got the bike they thanked Rodrick and started walking over to the other van.

"Rodrick watched them for a second and they moved on. After he dropped Rowley off and they got home he went to band practice and tried to pay attention, but all he could think about was Vikki.


	2. Chapter 2

After Rodrick had dropped her and her sister off and Vikki had put her bike away, she met with the rest of her band they were called backwards spiral. She was the lead singer for them

"So Vikki, who was the lad?" Mike asked twirling his drumsticks in the air

"A lad from school, he's helping me catch up" Vikki scowled "Get your mind out of the gutter, it's too small to be out on its own and it might get lost"

"Chill Vik, did you finish the song?" Tom asked her, he was the guitarist

"Yeah, here." Vikki rummaged in her back until she found the sheets she'd been writing in one of her classes

"Here it's called backwards night" She told them

Once they finished reading it they looked up

"Sounds good Vik, we'll add music and take it from there" Charlie said smiling, he was the bass player.

Vikki and Sakura went inside to change into warm and dry clothes, she then sent Sakura up to her room to do her homework, and to stay out of the way while they practiced. When Vikki came back to the band she had changed into a pare of old faded jeans the were ripped all over the place and another vest top, this once said back off or die on the front. And was barefoot

Mike tapped out the beginning of a beat and the others joined in. Vikki waited until it hit the right bit before she began to sing

_The morning is coming all to soon_

_I just want to spend the night with you_

_Time is against us don't you see_

_It's all about you and me _

_._

_Don't wake me up I just want to sleep_

_Don't wake me up don't leave me_

_Don't wake me up times running out_

_Don't wake me up_

_Don't wake me up_

_I wanna scream I wanna shout _

_I just want to let it all out_

_Backwards night, why can't it be_

_Endless night just you and me_

_Backwards night it's over too soon_

_Backwards night until next time_

_Starless night comes once more_

_And I find you at my door_

_Time is frozen just for a sec_

_Look after my heart or I'll break your neck_

"That sounds great, I think we really nailed it this time" Mike laughed throwing his drumsticks up in the air.

"Shall we do one of our covers?" Tom asked looking at Vikki

"Yeah, a Japanese on though, I've got the perfect one."

"Which one?" Tom frowned

"Sign" Vikki jumped up and down, not noticing that as she jumped her boobs did and all the lads were looking at them, finally they started the intro to the song. And Vikki began singing

_I realize the screaming pain __  
__Hearing loud in my brain __  
__But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar_

_wasurete shimaeba ii yo, kanji na kunacchaeba ii __  
__surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda_

_kizutsuitatte heiki da yo, mou itami wa nai kara ne __  
__sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo_

_miushinatta __  
__jibun jishin ga __  
__oto wo tatete __  
__kuzureteitta_

_kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga…_

_tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte __  
__sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni __  
__oboeteru kana namida no sora wo __  
__ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta __  
__sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda_

_kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo, kizutsukenai yasashisa wo __  
__sono koe wa dokoka kanashisou de_

_kake chigaeta __  
__BOTAN mitai ni __  
__kokoro karada __  
__hanareteita_

_mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande..._

_tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte __  
__sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni __  
__oboeteru kana namida no sora wo __  
__ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta __  
__sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda_

_mitsuke kita __  
__ano nakigoe wa __  
__machigainaku sou __  
__jibun no datta_

_subete wa, kono toki no tame ni..._

_kitto hajime kara wakkatetanda __  
__mou nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de..._

_kizuite kureta, kimi e no aizu_

_ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta_

_tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte __  
__sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto... __  
__wasurenai de ne egao no wake wo_

_ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta  
ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta  
sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda_

(English translation at end)

They did a couple of more songs before Vikki had to go in and send Sakura to bed, sort out the things that needed doing in the house, her homework then she too went to bed.

Next morning, Vikki was running around her house trying to find her dress

"Saku, have you seen it?" She cried desperately to her sister, Rodrick had text her that morning saying that if she still had a problem with her bike he would give them both a lift, she had said she would like a lift and now they had only 10 minutes left before he was meant to be there and she was still not dressed. She'd put on her make up, fixed her hair into a spiky ponytail, now all she had to do was put some clothes on

"Vikki, it's here where you left it 20 minutes ago" Sakura cried from the bathroom

"I left it in the bathroom? Okay then you finish up and I can get dressed" Just as Vikki said this the door bell rang, it was the post man.

"Sakura can you get the door, I'm just in my underwear" Vikki shouted as she ran to her room.

"I'm in the shower" Sakura shouted back

"Fine then" Vikki muttered looking around her room for something to put on, finally grabbing her dressing gown she wrapped it round herself and ran back to the door.

"Morning, what can I do or you?" Vikki asked, pulling on the cord of her dressing gown.

"This parcel need signing for" The postman said, looking at her breasts the dressing gown did little to cover her really.

"Yeah sure, do you have a pen?" Vikki smiled her lip ring shinning in the morning light. Just as she signed for it and he handed the parcel over Sakura walked into the hall

"Bathrooms free Vikki" Sakura glared at the postman

"Great I'll go get dressed you keep a look out for Rodrick" Vikki turned and ran out of the room after shoving the parcel into Sakura's arms

By the time Vikki was dressed, Rodrick had turned up, Sakura had let him and Greg into the living room they were sat on the couch when Vikki clomped into the living room, she was wearing a just above the knee black dress with blue flowers at the bottom black eye shadow, black nail varnish and her boots.

"Morning, let's go" And she grabbed her bag.

As they stepped out, they saw the van properly this time.

"What loded diper?" Sakura asked wrinkling her nose

"My band" Rodrick told her opening the door which Sakura and Greg climbed in leaving Vikki to sit in the front. They drove in silence until they dropped the younger two off at school. Driving off Rodrick coughed

"Vikki, did you do the math homework?" He asked, then cursed himself for asking such a stupid question

"Yeah, I finished practice around 11, did it then" She smiled

"What's your band called?"

"we're backwards spiral" Vikki moved so she could pull the sleeve of the cardigan that she had put on before they'd left the house. On the shoulder was a henna tattoo of her bands logo.

"Henna doesn't hurt as much as a real one though"

"You've got a real one?" Rodrick asked looking at her

"Yeah I've got 3, I'll show you when we stop, it's on my shoulder blade" just after she said this she got a text

"**Vikki, Mike's broke his arm can't play for 6 weeks, emergency meeting your place tonight"**

"Bollocks, you've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me" Vikki swore

"What's wrong?" Rodrick asked

"Our drummer Mike, he's broke his arm, he can't play for 6 weeks" Vikki sighed

"We're down a drummer, fuck" Vikki swore again

"I'm a drummer, maybe I could help you" Rodrick told her

"Really, we're holding an emergency meeting tonight to talk about this" Vikki smiled, texting Charlie back  
**"Friend of mine might be able to help I'll being him to the meeting tonight." **

"Thanks for this" Vikki smiled at Rodrick as they pulled into the school parking lot drawing a lot of looks, never had Rodrick given a girl a lift before.

When they got out Vikki pulled her cardigan down on her left shoulder showing the Sakura branch tattooed on her shoulder dipping into the top of her arm, and on her neck she had a moon with a single star, with swirls coming from the star and wrapping around the moon.

"That's 2 of them what about the other?" Rodrick asked

"The third ones on my hip and I can't show you in this dress" Vikki told him, as they were standing there the bell rang

"Come on then, let's get to class" Rodrick said grabbing his bag.

They walked into the building and both went to their classes

* * *

the english translation of sign

I realized the screaming pain  
Hearing loud in my brain  
But I'm going straight ahead  
With this scar

Can you hear me  
Can you hear me  
Can you hear me, so am I

I don't mind if you don't remember  
All the feelings that we used to share  
For I've sealed away my heart into the darkness

It's just fine if you end up hurting me  
Because I don't feel pain anymore  
I just drag my feet behind me  
Towards what's held in store

I had been led astray  
With no hope to be found  
My heart withered away  
And I fell to the ground

Then I heard a voice within the blowing of the wind

Please let me show you the pain  
My scars have made me obtain  
Before the weight of the world  
Comes crashing down on my shoulders

Do you remember the time  
Our tears fell down from the sky

Although I've blocked all of my feelings  
Even the ones caused by being kind  
Every now and then I hear a voice  
Inside me seem to cry

Like when you undo  
A button from it's hole  
My bitter torment drew  
My body from my soul

So I'm crying out in hopes to fill my empty heart

Please let me show you the pain  
My scars have made me obtain  
Before the weight of the world  
Comes crashing down on my shoulders

Do you remember the time  
Our tears fell down from the sky

Someday soon when I am gone  
Never think that I will neglect you  
For the pain the that I have  
Sealed away in your heart will protect you

Can you hear me  
Can you hear me  
Can you hear me  
Can you hear me

Can you hear me  
Can you hear me  
Can you hear me  
So am I

I have finally found  
All of the heartbroken moans  
That I keep hearing sound  
Are from my voice alone

I'm sure that right from the start  
You always knew in your heart  
That I'd always be the one  
That you could count on to care for you

I have been leading you to  
The sign that I left for you  
Someday soon when I am gone  
Never think that I will neglect you

If you will follow the pain  
That through me you have obtained  
There is nothing in the world  
That will be able to hurt you

But don't forget all the things  
That bring out your smiling

Someday soon when I am gone  
Never think that I will neglect you

Someday soon when I am gone  
Never think that I will neglect you  
For the pain that I have  
Sealed away in your heart will protect you


	3. Chapter 3

Rodrick dropped Vikki and Sakura off at her place. They watched the two girls walk over to the van that had just pulled up

"Rodrick, are we going home?" Greg asked leaning forward to watch the girls like his brother was

"What?" Rodrick snapped out of his daze making him realise where he was

"Shut up" Rodrick snapped before driving again. Plugging his ipod into the radio he put on the playlist that was full of screaming songs. By time he pulled up outside Rowley's house both of the younger boys had their hands over their ears.

"Okay baby Hippo. Get out" Rodrick turned to look and make sure the chubby boy got out quick. If he got blood in the van he wouldn't be pleased so he waited for the boy to get out of the van before he sped off

"So who was the girl?" Greg asked

"a new girl at school. Why do you need to know?" Rodrick snapped

"Just wondered. You don't give girls lifts normally" Greg told him, watching his brothers reflection in the mirror

"Yeah well she needed help so I gave her a lift end of" Rodrick snapped glaring at his brother through the mirror

"Just shut up and let me drive" Rodrick snapped again before turning up his music

When they got back home Greg had his fingers in his ears trying to block the sound of his brothers music out, but it wasn't really working.

They pulled up outside their house. Greg walked into the kitchen and saw his mum cooking their tea for the night

"Hey sweetie did you have a good day?" Susan asked

"Yeah mom, it was okay. Rodrick got a girlfriend" Greg shouted as his brother tackled him to the ground as he said the last part

"Rodrick, get off your brother now" Susan shouted at the 2 on the floor

Rodrick scrambled up dragging Greg with him

"Now Rodrick do you have a girlfriend?" Susan asked

"What no mom, I've got to help a girl at school that's it, I don't have a girlfriend" Rodrick started to leave the room

"Wait honey. What are you helping her with?" Susan asked looking interested

"She's new so she needs help getting caught up in classes and getting around the school" Rodrick shouted as he walked out of the kitchen and went to answer the front door. The bell had rung while they were talking. Opening the door he let the rest of his band in and lead them to the practice room.

They played some of their songs, played one right for the first time ever. After that Rodrick went to have dinner with his family and kicked Greg under the table when he started talking about Vikki, pretty soon after that Greg stopped talking about Vikki and told them about the pop quiz he'd had. Manny threw some food at Greg, hitting him in the face. Once dinner was finished Rodrick went up to his room, putting his earphones in, he went on his computer, logging into facebook he looked at all his news feeds, added a few people and saw Vikki's facebook profile. Vikki Jones. Add sent a request, it might come in useful if they were friends on here. Opening a new message he typed. "Hey I just thought that I would add you. I'll text you later" and hit send.

He spent some more time on the computer before getting up and went to bed.

Next morning he woke up looked at the time and swore, he'd rather just stay in bed than go to school really even if Vikki would be there. He wondered if her bike was still having problems, reaching out he grabbed his phone and looked for her in his contacts before creating a new message.

"**Hey if your bike is still broke I can give you and your sister a lift this morning if you want" **Rodrick hit send before he chickened out. He got up and pulled a new t-shirt over his head when his phone buzzed showing that he had a new message

"**you would? I would love a lift my bike's going to the garage to try and get it fixed, I don't know what's wrong with it. We'll be ready in about half hour" **Vikki sent back.

So he would be picking her and her little sister up.

"GREG" Rodrick shouted pulling on a new per of boxers

"What?" Greg asked after a little bit standing at the top of the stairs

"I'm giving you a lift, we're picking up Vikki and Sakura"

"Your giving me a lift?" Greg asked

"Yeah now get ready I'm leaving in a 5 minutes" Rodrick pulled on his jeans

Both boys were dressed, fed and on their way out of the house, while their mom watched on smiling, thinking that they were getting on. Greg climbed into the back of the van unhappily but he didn't want to argue with Rodrick and then they drove off.

They pulled up outside the house that Vikki and her sister lived in. there was no car in the drive, Rodrick wondered where her parents were before both off them god out, walked up the drive and knocked on the door. After a bit the door opened and a young girl stuck her head round.

"Rodrick? Greg?" She asked

"Yeah" Rodrick said wondering what this was about

"Good" She breathed out "Come on in, Vikki's in the shower but she should be ready in a sec" As she said this Sakura opened the door letting them some in and lead the to the living room. They sat down and waited for Vikki to come in, at last they heard the thunk of her boots on the floor. And Vikki walked through the door, her hair was up in a spiky ponytail, she had on black eye shadow and nail varnish. Her normal black biker boots and a small black dress that finished just above her knees. At the bottom there was blue flowers. She smiled when she saw Greg and Rodrick and grabbing her back she said that they should go.

As they walked out both girls saw the van properly for the first time. Rodrick and Greg were used to it so the name on the side didn't bother them.

Sakura asked what the name on the side meant, to which Rodrick told her it was the name of the band that he was in. Greg climbed into the back of the van quickly followed by Sakura leaving Vikki to climb in the front with Rodrick. Rodrick tried to make sure his mind was on the road so he wouldn't look at the girl who was sat next to him, her dresses skirt had ridden up a bit showing her ivory thighs. Before he knew it he was outside Greg's school and he and Sakura climbed out.

Once the door was closed and they were driving off Rodrick coughed. And cursed himself no he had to say something, so he asked if she'd doe the homework. She told him that she'd done it once her band practice was over.

They chatted for a bit, before she got the text about her drummer and Rodrick offered to help her out and she showed him her henna tattoo that was her bands logo. And told him that she would show him her real tattoos after they'd got to school. When they got to the school they got a lot of looks and Rodrick realised that he'd never given a girl a lift before. When they got out Vikki showed him 2 of the tattoos she had telling him that her third one was on her hip so she couldn't show him it while she was wearing her dress. They went their separate ways then going to their classes Rodrick getting lots of looks as he went to class and people whispering about him and the new girl. And wondering if they were going out. He managed to get through his lessons and then it was dinner. Walking into the cafeteria. He grabbed a tray, got some food and went to look for a place to sit. He saw his friends waving for him to join him. When he saw Vikki sat at one end of a table eating food that she's brought with her, people who were sat near her were watching, she was eating with chopsticks. She was a strange girl. Rodrick shuck his head at his friend and went to join Vikki. She was reading a book as well and jumped when he place his tray next to her

"Hey" Rodrick said grinning

"Hey" Vikki put her chopsticks down grinning back at him.

"How do you eat with them?" Rodrick asked pointing at the chopsticks

"Easy, my big sister Sky taught me, she married a Japanese man so she knows some things, but they got a divorce not that long ago. we normally eat with chopsticks, and that's where Sakura got her names from" Vikki smiled

"How did she?" Rodrick asked

"I got to name her. And I like Japanese things so" Vikki picked up the chopsticks again and began eating again.

Not that long after that dinner was over and they went back to class. They met up after school so Rodrick could give Vikki a lift and so that she could pick up Sakura and then Rodrick could come to the meeting.

When they got back to Vikki's house they saw a old beat up van.

"Looks like sis is home" Sakura shouted from the back

They all got out of the van and walked up to the front door, but before Vikki could put her key in the lock the door opened.

"Vik, Saku" Said the girl on the other side pulling Vikki and Sakura into a hug

"Sky" Both girls smiled at the same time they hadn't seen their sister for a few weeks. Pulling back Rodrick could see the woman stood in the doorway. She was tall, thin, tanned with dyed light blue hair and blue eyes. Non of the sisters looked like each other.

"Vik, backwards spiral called their going to be a bit late, but they'll bring pizza" Sky walked into the living room the white skirt she was wearing swishing around her legs and her orange vest top chimed with the bells that were at the bottom.

They all watched TV for a bit waiting for the rest of the band to arrive. Vikki went to answer the door and lead the rest of her band into the living room.

"Hey guys this is my friend Rodrick, he says that he might be able to help us. Rodrick this is my band our guitarist Tom, our bass player Charlie and our stupid drummer Mike" Vikki pointed at each one in turn Rodrick stood up pulling his t-shirt down slightly. While they were talking Sky came into the room

"Sky will you look after Sakura and Greg while we practice" Vikki asked her

"Yeah, yeah you go play" Sky smiled slightly out of it

They walked into the practice room each of the band took their places and picked up their instrument. Rodrick sat behind the drums. Vikki passed him a sheet of music telling him that this was what they were going to play to see if he could do it. They got ready and started to play until the day I die and Vikki began to sing

"_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart_

_As years go by I race the clock with you_  
_But if you died right now you know that I'd die to, I'd die too_  
_You remind me of the times when I knew who I was_  
_(When I knew who I was)_  
_But still the second hand will catch us like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes take the fall for you_  
_Hope you need this now I know I still do_

_Until the day I die_  
_(Until the day I die)_  
_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_  
_Until the day I die_  
_(Until the day I die)_  
_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?_  
_Never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much_  
_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_  
_But still we'll say, "Remember when"_  
_Just like we always do, just like we always do_

_Until the day I die_  
_(Until the day I die)_  
_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_  
_Until the day I die_  
_(Until the day I die)_  
_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart_  
_Yeah I'd spill my heart for you_

_My hands are at your throat I think I hate you_  
_We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do_  
_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_  
_We made the same mistakes we made the same mistakes_

_Until the day I die_  
_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_  
_(Until the day I die)_  
_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_  
_Until the day I die_  
_(Until the day I die)_  
_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_  
_(Until the day I die)_  
_Until the day I die"_

They finished that song and Charlie turned to Rodrick

"Not bad kid, try escape to the stars here's the sheets" And Charlie handed Rodrick the sheet of music. While they were talking Vikki walked over to the keyboard in the corner and played a few chords to practice before nodding at the others they started playing and soon after Vikki started singing

_"I'm sick and tired of this so-called life  
Without room to breathe  
I toss and turn in my bed all night  
Am I the only one who finds no peace?_

_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_

_Escape to the stars_  
_Feeling so free_  
_Just you and me_  
_Escape to the stars_  
_Chasing a dream_  
_All that we need is to believe_  
_Escape to the stars_

_I've always been the one to speak my mind_  
_Strove against the stream_  
_Take on the system or leave it behind_  
_And you will find a new reality_

_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_

_Escape to the stars_  
_Feeling so free_  
_Just you and me_  
_Escape to the stars_  
_Chasing a dream_  
_All that we need is to believe_  
_Escape to the stars_

_Overcome gravity_  
_Holding you down_  
_On the ground_  
_Free from insanity_  
_No one else is around_

it was here that Vikki started playing the keyboard _  
Escape to the stars  
Feeling so free  
Just you and me  
Escape to the stars  
Chasing a dream  
All that we need is to believe_

_Escape to the stars  
Feeling so free  
Just you and me  
Escape to the stars  
Chasing a dream  
All that we need is to believe" _

They finished and the rest of Vikki's band looked at Rodrick. Tom gave a signal and they all left the room leaving Rodrick on his own. The 5 people who had just left the practice room went to the kitchen

"Well what do you think?" Vikki asked cracking open a can of beer

"He's good but" Tom said

Mike interrupted him

"What we need to know is can we trust him" Mike said

"Yeah you can trust him guys I trust him" Vikki told them taking a sip from her can

"Okay then, he can help us while Mike's arms healing" Tom said and with that they went back to the practice room Vikki bringing a few more beer cans and a couple of cans of coke with her.

Rodrick was sat where they'd left him he was playing a game on his phone.

"Okay Rodrick you can help us. We're going to sing one of our original songs and then practice is over okay. He's the sheet music for you" and they all got in position Rodrick started with the opening beats and Vikki began to sing

"_when you feel like you're all alone_

_look to me, can my heart fit your key._

_No one hears me when I cry_

_But baby can you kickstart my heart?_

_But baby can you kickstart my heart?_

_The days are cold and gone_

_And so are you_

_I don't know why but I always act the fool_

_I just don't get it boy_

_You were the only one_

_But now you're all gone_

_How can I breathe_

_Can you kickstart my heart baby_

_Can you_

_Can you kickstart my heart baby_

_You're the only one who can_

_But now the times moved on_

_And so is the little girl you left behind_

_So don't you dare try it now, no no_

_Don't you dare try it now_

_Coz you can't kickstart my heart baby_

_No you can't kickstart my heart darling_

_No you can't kickstart my heart sweetie_

_You better turn and leave"_

Once this song was over practice was over and Rodrick got Greg and went home.

* * *

**i'm not going to put up any more chapters until i have a review or something because i don't know if you like it or anything**


	4. Chapter 4

**for ik lolololololl, i don't want to get stabbed so here you go**

* * *

Greg was scared, his brother was being nice to him again. Every since he'd started to hang out with that Vikki girl he'd turned nice it was like he was a different guy. It had been a week since Vikki had started at Rodrick's school and she's changed him slightly. He'd started listening to some of the Japanese songs she liked and the Russian, German, Chinese and Korean songs as well.

Rodrick pulled up outside Vikki's house again her bike was fixed but they'd gotten used to Rodrick picking up Vikki and Sakura and dropping the younger 2 off at school before they went to their school. He honked the horn, not that long after the front door opened and Vikki and Sakura came out, they were both wearing Kimonos. Sakura's was a pale pink one with Sakura petals at the bottom with a black obi around her waist. Vikki's was a dark blue with pale blue flowers all over it and a purple and red obi keeping it closed. It strained at the front from her breast pushing against it for a thin girl she had really big boobs. Both girls had their hair up in buns held in place with chopsticks. Opening the door Vikki and Sakura climbed into the van.

"Nice dress." Rodrick smiled at Vikki and Sakura

"Thanks, their called Kimonos, we're going to a festival after school and we don't have time to get changed after so that's why we're wearing them now, we won't need a lift, Sky's picking us up after." Vikki smiled while Rodrick drove. After they dropped the younger ones off they got to school, as Vikki climbed out of the van Rodrick saw that she didn't have her normal biker boots on but a pare of flip-flop type things with a pare of white socks that were split so she could wear the shoes with them on.

"Hey what happened to your boots?" Rodrick asked as he walked next to Vikki

"You can't wear biker boots with a kimono, I'm wearing tabi, they're the socks and geta, they're the shoes." Vikki smiled pulling a fan out from her sleeve and fanning herself.

"You're going to get loads of attention you know" Rodrick said, already they'd loads of people looking at them they all knew that Vikki was a strange one but they'd never seen her looking like this.

"So, if they've got nothing better to do than look at me wearing something different then I don't care" Vikki smiled and carried on walking.

Rodrick had left Vikki and gone to French, and spent most of the lesson listening to people talking about Vikki. People asking what was she wearing, why was she wearing it and did she know that she looked stupid in it?

Walking out of the lesson he walked to the cafeteria for dinner and saw Vikki surrounded by a large group of people. Pushing past some people he stood at the front and saw her giving a tiny Japanese lesson

"It's pronounced kon, ichy, wa. Okay Konichiwa" Vikki smiled

"Konichiwa?" The other person asked

"Hai, that means yes by the way. Then you have I am which is Watashi wa desu, it's pronounced what, ashy, wa, des. Watashi wa desu" Vikki smiled again

"So you can speak Japanese?" Someone from the crowd shouted

"Yeah perfectly, my big sister married a Japanese man, he taught us all how to speak it." Vikki told them. While they were not looking the math teacher that told Rodrick to help Vikki came over

"Vikki, Rodrick can I speak to you for a moment?" The teacher asked.

"Hai, sorry I mean yes sir" Vikki replied and stood up smoothing out her kimono while she stood and followed the teacher and she was followed by Rodrick.

"Right, Rodrick was meant to help you fit in and get caught up wasn't he? Well I'm here to ask if he's been doing it?" The teacher asked

"Yes, he's been very helpful, I don't know what I would have done with out him" Vikki told the teacher.

"Right then, carry on, keep Rodrick on the right path" And with that the teacher walked off again, Vikki turned to look at Rodrick they both started laughing.

"That was strange" Vikki giggled

"Yeah they're never really bothered when it came to me" Rodrick laughed back

"Do you and Greg want to go to the festival with us? I can text Sky, but I'm sure that she would say it was okay" Vikki asked pulling her phone out from her sleeve

"Yeah, I'd have to text my mom though to check that it was okay" Rodrick told her

"I'll text Sky see what she say and then you can ask your mom" Vikki smiled again and began texting

"**Hey Sky, could Rodrick and Greg come to the festival with us?" **Vikki hit send a few minutes later she got a text back

"**Yeah, no probs. Do they need a lift or what? I'll be picking you up anyway or if you go to Sakura's school I'll met you there and we'll all go from there" **Sky sent back.

"Sky says no problem. You'd better ring your mom and I'll let Sakura know" Vikki smiled again

Rodrick rang his mom

"Hey mom, Vikki and her sisters are going to a festival after school, could me and Greg go with them?" Rodrick asked

"Yes honey, make sure that Greg's okay when you go and what time you'll be back" Susan told him before hanging up. Rodrick turned round to face Vikki again

"Mom say it's okay" Rodrick told her

"Great, I'll tell Sakura, tell her to tell Greg" Vikki started texting again.

Not long after that they were all ready for the festival after school, then the bell rang and they had to go back to classes.

School was over and Rodrick and Vikki were climbing back into the van so that they could go to get Greg and Sakura and meet up with Sky.

"I've never been to a festival like this before so I don't know what to expect" Rodrick told Vikki truthfully

"There great, stay with me and you be fine" Vikki smiled, she'd changed her lip ring so a plain stud for the day. They pulled up outside the school and saw Greg and Sakura stood outside. Vikki and Rodrick climbed out and stood next to the 2 younger children, not long after the old beat van that was outside Vikki's house pulled up and Sky climbed out. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with clouds around the bottom and on the sleeves and a white obi

"Hey guy, climb in and we can go" Sky told them.

They got in the van and they went.

When they stopped they found a field full of people dressed like Vikki, Sakura and Sky.

"So this is what the festival looks like" Greg said

"Yeah, Greg you go with Sakura, Rodrick you go with Vikki and I'll walk around meet you at the van at 8, is that okay with all of you?" Sky asked looking around

"Yeah that's okay come on Rodrick let's go over to this stall" And Vikki and Rodrick walked off,

"Greg you'll like this stall" Sakura said and they both walked off leaving Sky to walk around by herself. But she liked it like that.

Around half 7 Vikki and Rodrick were sat under one of the trees watching the fireworks, Vikki loved fireworks and Rodrick was watching Vikki when she didn't look at him.

"I love these festivals" Vikki told him

"I like them" Rodrick smiled, a flash of blue shining on his face as a firework exploded

"They're every year, you can come with us again if you want" Vikki told him a flash of green on her face

"Yeah" Rodrick whispered leaning forward, Vikki leaning forward as well, Rodrick pressed his lips to hers while the fireworks exploded in the sky and the younger brother and sister watched them, unknown to the kissing couple.


	5. Chapter 5

The 2 couples were waiting outside the van for Sky. They didn't have to wait long really, Sky stumbled towards them giggling. Vikki stepped forward and asked something in Japanese. Sky replied in Japanese, what ever she said made Vikki upset because she snapped at her sister. She pushed pass Sakura and Greg and walked up to her elder sister holding her hand out. Sky pulled her keys out of her sleeve and passed them to Vikki while Vikki was swearing under her breath. Once she had the keys she walked over to the van and jammed the keys into it to unlock it. Opening the door she turned to the rest of them

"Get in, Sky's pissed so I'm driving" Vikki sighed

Once everyone was in Vikki started the van up and plugged in her phone to the radio and scrolled through the playlists. Finally finding the one she wanted she set it to play. Tokio Hotel zoom into me began to play through the van as Vikki began to drive.

"Sakura check she's okay, you know the drill with this and check her eyes and arms" Vikki called back to her younger sister

"But she's been clean for ages now" Sakura called back as she did what she was told

"I know but I'm sure that I saw the ex husband somewhere in the festival and you know what happens if she sees him" Vikki sighed again before she began singing along to the song.

It was later than it should have been when they pulled up outside Vikki's house. Getting Sky out of the van was hard for them, Rodrick had to carry her in and place her on her bed closely followed by Vikki.

Once Sky was sorted Vikki turned to Rodrick

"Do you want to phone your mum and tell her you're going to stay the night, it's too late for you to go back and I don't want you on the roads when it's dark" Vikki sat on the edge of the counter, they were in the kitchen. Greg and Sakura were sat in the living room

"Okay can I use your house phone?" Rodrick asked

Rodrick phoned his mother, she said it was okay which threw him, maybe she thought that he was "Bonding" with Greg.

Once he hung up he went and told Greg. And they got ready for the night, Rodrick and Greg were going to sleep in Vikki and Sakura's rooms while Vikki and Sakura were going to sleep on the couches.

Night things on they went their ways and went to sleep.

About 12ish Vikki woke up and went to the bathroom and in her half sleeping state she went back to her room forgetting that Rodrick was sleeping, pulling the covers over her she fell asleep cuddling up to Rodrick as he slept.

Vikki woke up to find a warm chest pressed up against hers, and a heavy arms around her waist. Snapping open her eyes she saw the sleeping face of Rodrick. He'd took off the eye liner, he looked happy. Vikki smiled and closed her eyes going to fall back to sleep, Rodrick woke up just as Vikki closed her eyes, looking around he found himself in a room that wasn't his and something warm pressed against his chest. Looking down he saw black hair with blue and purple streaks. Recognising it he found that it was Vikki's room that he was in, and that it was Vikki who was pressed up against his chest. Smiling he shook her and watched her eyes snap open and look at him.

"Morning" Rodrick grinned

"Morning" Vikki giggled pulling the covers around her closer.

"What are you doing in here I thought you and Sakura were sleeping in the living room" Rodrick said watching her

"Yeah we were, but I went to the loo in the night and forgot so I just went back to my bed" Vikki grinned before pulling the covers off her and starting to stand up. Standing up she stretched and overbalanced falling back onto the bed and landing on Rodrick. Rodrick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Looking up Rodrick watched her lips as she licked them. Reaching up Rodrick placed his lips against hers, he felt the lips ring press into his mouth while he kissed her. Vikki closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. They pulled back looking at each other, panting Rodrick began to pull up the vest top she was wearing while Vikki tugged at the top of his shorts. Soon they were both naked on the bed, Rodrick sucking on her breast, he'd found that Vikki had both her nipples pierced. Rodrick was gently pulling on the bar in her nipple causing Vikki to moan and buck her hips. Pulling back Rodrick lined up with her opening

"wait do you have a condom?" Vikki asked

"No" Rodrick muttered

"There's a pack in the draw" Vikki leaned over and pulled out a foil packet. Rodrick raised an eyebrow while he watched Vikki pull the condom out and put it on him

"Ex boyfriend" Vikki shrugged before kissing him again. Rodrick positioned himself and thrust in, Vikki wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer.

They lay on the bed still connected

"That was, well that was" Rodrick began

"You don't need to talk you know" Vikki smiled at him, Rodrick leaned up to kiss her again when the door burst open

"Rodrick have you seen oh" Sakura cried looking at the scene before her

"Yeah he's seen me Saku, do you want to go out and we'll come out in a sec" Vikki blushed at her younger sister, they watched Sakura turned and shut the door behind her

"Well that was embarrassing" Vikki looked at Rodrick, he was looking at her nipple piercing

"How many piercings do you have?" He asked flicking his finger against the bar causing Vikki to hiss and buck her hips again

"My ears, my lip, my nipples and down there" Vikki gasped between flicks

"You have down there done?" Rodrick asked pulling out and flipping them on the bed so he was above her. Sliding down he looked between her folds and saw the small silver ring. Breathing out he saw that Vikki clenched her legs together around his head. Flicking his tongue out he heard her moan, looking up he saw her eyes closed. He pulled the sliver ring into his mouth.

When the finally left her room, they found Greg, Sakura and Sky sat in the living room. Sky was nursing a hangover and Greg and Sakura were watching them

"What are you looking at?" Rodrick snapped at them.

"Rodrick leave him alone" Vikki slapped his arm before going to make a drink

When everyone was ready they left for school. Once they dropped the younger 2 off they went to their school and went to their classes.

Vikki was used to the looks she got at school, he dressed differently, how many girls wore mini skirts with doc martens and vest top and make up like hers. Or had piercings like hers. So she didn't worry when everyone was looking at her.

Rodrick walked into his class and sat with his friends at the back

"Have you heard about that Vikki girl" One of them was saying as Rodrick came up

"What about her?" Rodrick asked sitting

"There's a rumour going around that she's pregnant" Rodrick snapped his head up

"She's not pregnant" He told her

"And how do you know"  
"I just do okay" Rodrick pulled out his book and started to draw in it

Vikki found out about the rumour when she went to the toilet. She'd just shut the cubical door when a bunch of girls came in

"Did you hear about Vikki?" One of them asked

"I heard that she's pregnant" Another one said

Vikki blinked they were saying that she was pregnant

"It might not be true it was Sophie who said it, and everyone knows that she doesn't like girls being friends with Rodrick, it wouldn't surprise me if she just made it up" Anther one said, they soon left and Vikki opened the door looking in the mirror

So they wanted to do this, she could handle it, it wasn't true and they would realise that when she didn't get a bump or have a baby.

Rodrick walked up to the roof, this stupid rumour was all around the school, and Vikki was no where to be found, she wasn't she couldn't be. Opening the door he went on and found Vikki she was leaning against a wall smoking

"Hey" She waved over at him "I'm guessing that you heard the rumour then" Vikki blew out smoke

"Yeah, but it's not true is it?" Rodrick sat next to her  
"No, if I was pregnant do you really think that I would smoke. I'm not pregnant. Someone said that it's a girl called Sophie who's said it and she doesn't like you being friends with girls. So what am I going to do" Vikki flicked away the filter of her cigarette pulled out the pack and pulled out another one, lit it up and began to puff on it

"What are you going to do?" Rodrick asked

"These's nothing much I can do is there, I can sit back and hope that it goes away, I can get pregnant and say yeah it's right, or I don't know what else" Vikki smirked "They all better hope that my band don't hear about his, they're dead protective of me" Vikki laughed before she began to sing one of the new songs

"_You push me down I stand back up_

_You laughed at me but I'm still here_

_I just can't believe, time has come all to soon_

_I don't know why I'm always the fool_

_But now I hate you. _

_You stand there and I'm screaming my hate at you_

_I'm screaming my hate at you_

_Screaming my hate at you_"

They went their separate ways again when the bell rang and Rodrick couldn't find Vikki when school finished, when he got to Greg's school Greg told him that Vikki had came and got Sakura, they'd got a lift of someone else.


	6. Chapter 6

Rodrick hadn't seen Vikki for a while, whenever he'd gone to her house Sakura or Sky told him that she'd gone out and she hadn't been in school for the last few weeks and Rodrick didn't know what to do. He cared about her and it worried him not knowing where she was. So you can understand Rodrick's shock when on Monday morning 3 weeks later Vikki walked through the doors at school. She didn't look that good, she had a black eye, split lip and a broken nose. Her lip ring was still there but her lip was so swollen that she couldn't take it out even if she wanted to. Her hair was up in a knot at the back of her head. The skirt she wore was a full long black one that swished on the floor as she walked and a purple vest top, slinging her bag next to her seat she fell into it placing her boot covered feet on the desk in front of her.

Rodrick looked at her, she looked like hell warmed up to be honest, the top of her right arm was bruised from the new tattoo she must have done while she'd been gone

It was a treble clef with a couple of other music notes and the scales that they would go on. It took up her shoulder and travelled down a bit. Her good eye had the normal black make up on it the other was too puffy to had done anything with.

Rodrick watched as some of the class walked over to their desk looking at Vikki

"What happened to you?" One girl asked

"I came to school" Vikki looked at the girl who had asked

"No what happened to your face?" Someone else asked

"Oh this, I got into a fight at a concert" Vikki smiled then winced as she felt the scab on her lip split and blood drip down

"Where've you been then?"

"Doctors and my sister locked me in the house" Vikki shrugged "Then I went and got a new tattoo" Vikki looked around the room catching Rodricks eye

The teacher walked in at that moment making the class take their seats

"Miss Jones, this was left at the office for you" The teacher held out a guitar case, Vikki blinked in disbelief, Sky must have brought it for her. Once Vikki had walked up and took it she went back to her seat, scribbling down lyrics to a song instead of doing her work

The bell rang showing them that they had a break, looking around the room Rodrick saw Vikki walking out of the door, her back on her back and her guitar case in her hand.

Rodrick looked around school to find Vikki but couldn't find her again, so he went to the roof. Walking up the stairs her heard a guitar playing, Rodrick was shocked, he could recognise the song, it was Tokio Hotel don't jump. Opening the door on the roof he saw Vikki sat with her back against the wall. Looking up she saw Rodrick, giving him a small grin she began to play again

_"On top of the roof_

_The air is cold and so calm_

_You say my name but I don't want to hear it now_

_The city is watching me _

_Cry my heart out again_

_Wishing you were with me_

_I can never be free_

_Going down I'll scream to you_

_I've made it true _

_And jumped_

_The lights guide me down and through_

_Next to you _

_I've jumped_

_My heads filled with memories_

_Of me and you_

_And I can't see the world anymore_

_I've jumped_

_Opening my eyes _

_I can see it all starting again_

_Time runs slowly_

_I feel like it's not my friend_

_All on my own _

_I wish it would stop_

_I wish it to end _

_So I can start it again_

_Going down I'll scream to you_

_I've made it true _

_And jumped_

_The lights guide me down and through_

_Next to you_

_I've jumped_

_My heads filled with memories _

_Of me and you _

_And I can't see the world anymore_

_I've jumped_

_I've jumped_

_You try to make me hold on_

_I don't know how long I can go on_

_You try to make me hold on_

_You give me your hand _

_Say give life a chance_

_Don't jump_

_Going down I'll scream to you_

_I've made it true _

_And jumped_

_The light guide me down and through _

_Next to you _

_I've jumped_

_My heads filled with memories _

_Of me and you_

_And I can't see the world anymore_

_I've jumped_

_I've jumped_

_Nothing can hold me back_

_I'll be with you soon"_

Rodrick faced her

"What happened?" Rodrick asked

"What do you mean?" Vikki asked strumming softly

"What happened to you?" Rodrick asked again

"Well like I told them in class, I went to a concert and got in a fight, then I went and got a tattoo, Sky wouldn't let me out of the house, the band had to break me out" Vikki looked away

"Why didn't you come in school?" Rodrick asked "Why didn't you answer me when I called or text you?" He looked at her again

"I wanted to be alone and I lost my phone I've only just got a new one" Vikki told him pulling the new phone out of her bag.

"You could have inboxed me on facebook or something" Rodrick told her

"I wanted to be alone, I shouldn't have started hanging around with you, look where it got me. Some of the school think I'm pregnant because of some stupid fuckin rumour, from some crazy ass bitch who wants you. I'm an outsider unless they want something from me" Vikki shouted jumping up her skirt swishing as she paced, Rodrick blinked

"And do you want to know the best part of all this shit, do you" Vikki stood in front of him her hands on her hips

"I'm late, I'm 2 fuckin weeks late" Vikki shouted throwing her hands up in the air

"It's not my fault about this you know" Rodrick said slowly

"I know, I know. But all this is because of that bitch Sophie, all because she wants you" Vikki let out a chuckle

"You could make up your own rumour if you want" Rodrick pulled her down so she was sat next to him again

"Like what, I've got to act pregnant remember, by the way. Good luck if I am the band and my family will kill you" Vikki told him

"I can get the word out that you're not" Rodrick pulled her close wrapping his arms around her

"Who's going to listen to that, they don't like me to begin with" Vikki sighed leaning over she picked her guitar up again and began to strum it

"_This time it might be over_

_I don't know what to do_

_I gave you my everything_

_And I got nothing back from you"_

"We'd better get back down, get something to eat and get back to class. Come round to mine tonight, we'll get you a test and you can see if you are" Rodrick made to stand up

"And if I am?" Vikki looked at him

"Then we'll think of what to do" Rodrick sighed

"Right come on then" Vikki put her guitar back in it's case, grabbed her bag and they both left the roof.

The school was still buzzing about Vikki and Rodrick but they ignored it, the got on with class and when it came to going home, Vikki got in the van with him, after putting her bike in the back again, they drove in silence to a chemists. Pulling up Rodrick looked at her

"You ready to do this?" He asked

"Do what get a stick and piss on it? Yeah I can do that" Vikki opened the door and slid out closing it behind her.

They walked into the shop and Vikki lead the way to the pregnancy tests

"I'll buy it you could have waited in the van you know" Vikki told Rodrick picking up a test and heading over to the check out.

They bought the test and went back to Rodrick's, his mom was in the house

"Hey mom, this is Vikki" Rodrick introduced Vikki to his mom, watching her eyes widen when she took in the gothy, punky, not quiet sure what style it was that Vikki followed. Then his mm took in her beaten up face

"What happened to you?" Susan asked

"Oh, my face? I got into a fight at a concert" Vikki shrugged

"We're studying so we might be down for dinner later" Rodrick said before he and Vikki went upstairs to his room.

Once they got their they put their bags down on his bed and Vikki pulled out the pregnancy test. Rodrick showed her where that bathroom was and then went back into his room. Vikki would come back in when she'd done the test.

Rodrick was laying on his bed when Vikki came back in

"You done it?" Rodrick sat up

"Yeah, I thought you'd better see it too"  
"You mean you've not looked yet?"  
"No"  
they sat on the bed Vikki holding the pregnancy test in her hand, slowly she flipped it over so they could see the little window that would tell them if she was pregnant or not

"Ready, one two, three" They looked. There was one pink line in the little box,

"What's that mean?" Rodrick asked

"Pass me the box" Vikki held out her hand, looking at it Vikki began laughing

"What? What is it?" Rodrick cried

"I'm not pregnant, it's negative" Vikki laughed

"That's great" Rodrick kissed her


End file.
